Friday Night
by Fawkes's Tears
Summary: Bella knows a way she can get what she wants without getting hurt. B/E, Lemon, Oral. Discretion advised.
1. Friday Night

Charlie was out for the rest of the night and Edward was due back in just a few minutes. He had secret police business or something, I don't know. All I know is that I couldn't focus on my homework. I was aimlessly drawing in the margins, but they weren't actually drawing, just dark scribbles. Stupid trigonometry meant nothing to me now. I had one focus in mind: Edward, and Edward only.

For so long I couldn't count I had wanted to lose it to him. But of course, he doesn't want to unless I'm changed. Which could take a long time, and even then we'll have to wait until I have control over myself. I can't wait that long to keep to just kissing and hands. I wanted more. I wanted so much more than kissing, kisses that he cut off anyway.

His one fear was hurting me? How about something that guaranteed would not hurt me? I knew something that could not hurt me, but could still give us both a satisfaction I needed, and I hoped he needed too.

I ran upstairs and took a quick shower. When I came back into my bedroom, wearing a towel and nothing more, I saw Edward on my bed. His eyes widened before he covered them.

"Sorry, usually you dress in the bathroom. I'll leave," he said, getting up with his eyes still closed. I raced over and grabbed his arm, stopping him and trying to tug down his arm at the same time. He peeked out from the side, still covering his eyes mostly.

"I don't want you to leave, Edward," I said huskily. He removed his hand.

"Bella, we can't, I'll hurt you."

I frowned. "I never said anything about that. But I do have plans in mind," I smiled. "It's lucky you can't read my mind."

I dropped my towel, and Edward covered his eyes again. I sighed. "This is no fun for either of us if you don't cooperate, Edward."

"Bella, I _can't_. Please understand as much as I want to, I'm trying to protect you. You need to be safe and you need to be…chaste."

I rolled my eyes. "Again, I said nothing concerning my _chastity_. Though I do have something in mind, if you'll let me. Now uncover your eyes and I'll tell you my plan. But only if you take your hand away from your eyes and keep it away for the rest of the night. Deal?"

"That depends, Bella. But for now I'll remove my hand," he said, lowering his hand and trying not to look away from my face. I smirked.

"Now, before you say anything, this plan can in no way hurt me. Unless it gets too much for you, in which case I will stop. All you have to say is one little word, and I will immediately stop and we can forget it ever happened. Okay?"

"Just tell me what this is all about."

I sighed. "I want to…_pleasure_ you."

He got wary, straightening up and raising his eyebrows, but still not looking away from my face. "What do you mean by that?"

"I-I want to…suck you."

Edward looked confused, then something seemed to sparkle in his eye as he understood what I was talking about. "And you think that won't hurt you? Maybe…what if I…I could gag you, Bella. I don't want that to happen."

"Please, Edward," I said, walking up close to him, still completely naked. I pressed flush against him, feeling him. _All_ of him. "I really want to do this. I can't stand be this in love with you and not…consummating it. Don't you?"

"No, not at all. It's supposed to be this way. I want to protect you. You are not doing anything until we are married, Bella. Do you really think it would be that horrible to just wait a few more months?"

I sighed, standing up on my tip-toes, still pressed against him, my every curve touching his every muscle. "Yes. It would be torture, Edward. Pure torture. You don't want to change me until we're married, and you don't want to…_do_ anything until we're married and once I am changed we'll just have to wait longer and I _can't_ Edward. Please. Let me do this. If it's too much for you, I'll stop. And if it's too much for me, I'll stop."

"Bella, I said nothing."

"This is barely anything. We're not even really having sex. I'm just…helping you. We wouldn't want you to get out of control, now would we?" I smirked, guiding him over to the bed. He sighed in defeat.

"At least put some underwear on? Please?"

I repressed a groan and stood as he sat on the bed. "Fine. I'll get dressed." I walked over to the dresser and put on underwear, a bra, and my ridiculously small pajamas from a year and a half ago that I had packed 'in case' for Forks. The tanktop was spaghetti strap and showed a precious amount of my flat stomach, and the shorts were barely longer than the pair of underwear I had just put on. I did it all painfully slow, hoping I was teasing Edward. When I turned to look at him, it gave me the impression that I had done my job right. "Well lay down. I want you to be comfortable, Edward."

"Well I want you to be more comfortable. Why are you so insistent on doing this, Bella?"

I smiled. "Because I love you." I pecked his lips. "Lay down."

He slid back and lay on my bed. I climbed on and kissed him long and deep; until I needed oxygen. Then I slid backward, rubbing my hands down his torso and then up his inner thighs. His hands twitched as I did so. He was getting close to consent. If I played my cards right, this would be no problem.

So I placed a butterfly kiss on his thigh through the denim of his jeans. I did the same to the other. I went up and down, alternating legs each time. Edward was grabbing the sheets then, but I tried not to look up at his face until the big finish, when I placed a long, gentle kiss to the bulge in his jeans.

_That _sent him over consent in that I thought he might rip off his jeans and force my head on his cock. But he didn't; merely snatched up a whole lot more material of the bedding and stayed put. Obviously he wasn't familiar with these kinds of things, but as I undid his belt and pulled down his pants, I realized just how hard he was. Holy crow, I didn't know I could have that kind of effect on him.

I slid his jeans down his legs, and he kicked them off hurriedly. Smirking into his package, I nudged it with the tip of my nose and slid his boxers away.

"Oh my God, Edward, do you have Little Donny Syndrome or something?" I gaped. He raised his head and an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You must be three feet long!" I said. Now I know why he was afraid of his gagging me. I probably couldn't take half of that length without my eyes watering. Edward rolled his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about. "

"How long are you?"

He looked reluctant to tell me, but as I gently lifted his member in my hands and cupped them around it, slipping them up and down, he said, "Nine-and-a-half."

I smiled. "Great."

He was very, very, very, very hard now. I kissed the head of his cock, and there was this clear, oozing liquid on it. Must be a vampire thing. Oh well, I didn't care. Nothing was going to stop me now as I licked around the head of little Edward, closing my lips around it. I circled the head and slowly moved my head farther and farther down, soon hitting the shaft and engulfing him to deep-throat position. It wasn't really that hard to do. Not very uncomfortable.

Edward seemed to like it. Especially when I started to rub my hands up and down the part of his shaft I couldn't reach with my mouth. He moaned my name, painfully.

I took my mouth off of him. "Too much?"

"No. It's good. Keep going. If it's too much…I'll say lemonade."

"Lemonade?"

"It was what you were drinking the first time we had lunch together. Keep going."

I went back to my previous position, using my other hand to gently massage his balls. He groaned my name again, but it was more like a low, pleasured whimper. Instead of pulling out, I instead made a small humming sound in my throat.

That sent him over the roof. He let out a small shriek and grabbed the sides of the mattress. "Do that humming thing again. And for the love of God, faster please!"

I smiled into his crotch and pumped up and down faster, moving my hands at a quicker but still gentle pace. I didn't know how sensitive that area was, even on vampires, and I didn't want to take my chances hurting him the first time. I would try more things the next time. And the way this was going, next time would be soon.

So I hummed from the back of my throat. He kept moaning, usually my name but mixed in with just normal moans.

"Bella, I'm going to…"

"What?"

"I'm going to…ejaculate, Bella, you should stop and just go on…with your hands," he panted through his moaning. But I kept going. I picked up the pace. He kept saying my name, but not in moans now, in warning. But I wasn't just going to get off this easily.

He came with his member in my mouth, and I pulled it out slightly so I could swallow. He came in bursts. A lot of them. I didn't count, but I swallowed every one of them. He tasted so good.

When he was finally done, he slumped in my bed, naked from the hips down, and closed his eyes. I crawled up next to him and stroked his sweaty forehead.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"I'm sorry I wouldn't let you do that. You were…amazing. Are you sure you've never done it before?"

"Edward, I haven't done anything before, I've told you that."

He moaned. "But you said this was nothing."

I grinned. "Well maybe it could become something."

He turned over and opened his eyes, meeting mine. "What do you have in mind? What shall this become?"

I smiled and stroked his cock while it became hard under my hands. "How about Friday night?"

_a/n so what do you think? It was a random story I thought of, so_…_okay then. _


	2. Saturday Morning

The next morning, Edward seemed strange around me. He looked happy, but almost like he was ashamed to be happy.

I kissed him and reassured him that we would not go any farther, and that I was willing, if he wanted to do it again. He did not respond, merely took my hand and guided me toward the door.

Today we were visiting the Cullen house, something that had become a trend since Charlie set me free. I was so tired of being around my house that Edward simply brought me to his. We waited until Charlie was gone, ran to the house, and came back before he was even on his way home. Of course we would tell him we were there, and then inform him that his family said hi, so he knew we had "supervision," something he had become irritatingly careful of lately.

Oh, yeah. He had a reason now...

As soon as I got off of Edward's back, I felt someone tugging my arm away.

"I need to talk to Bella." the high, soprano voice said to Edward, who raised an eyebrow and walked into the house. Alice flipped me around and stared at me with wide, confused eyes.

"What's your problem, Alice?" I asked.

"_Last night_?" she growled.

Oh. I had forgotten to factor her into this equation...maybe I should have. My mouth failed to give sound as I searched for an answer to her question. "I don't know. It just...would you sit back and wait?"

"This is different, Bella, I've lived several decades and I'm indesctructable. You're eighteen and incredibly fragile. Now what was all that about?"

I blushed. "It...it was about me wanting to do _something_."

Alice groaned. "You could at least give me a full explanation, Bella, you forced me to see a part of Edward I never even _imagined_ and frankly never wanted to! I think I at least deserve some form of accurate explanation besides you wanted to 'do something.' If you wanted to do something you could have been a little more subtle besides opening with 'I want to suck you.'"

I flushed even deeper, and I was probably purple by now. "Well what other choice did I have? He's so obsessed with not hurting me, and he's also so obsessed with keeping me 'chaste' that I can't even move my hands under his shirt without him stopping everything and hypnotizing me! What else could I have done?"

Alice stared at her like she came from the planet Venus. "What else could you have done? You don't know- you need help, Bella."

"What?" I said, completely confused now.

"You need help. I'm going to tell you what else you could have done."

I gaped at her.

"Just do me a favor and at least warn me before you go do these things so I am _never_ subjected to seeing Edward's...Edward again, okay?"

"Okay." I said, still confused as she walked into the house, told Edward she was taking me out shopping, and ran to the car with me before he could think to read her thoughts.

_a/n okay, the story ends there. I just had to put Alice in there somewhere._


End file.
